Astro Boy Filmography
To Date, Astro Has Starred in Over 10,000 Gay Pornos and Gay Yoais for the Barney Bunch Since the 50s, Most of Which He Co-Starred With His Butt Buddies, Tom Servo, Drew Pickles, and Even Barney Himself. Alongside Gay Pornos, He Also Made A Bunch of Music Videos Which Were BANNED by MTV and it's sister VH1. Films and Music Videos MV Indicates That it's a Music Video 1953-1959 Astro Pan (1953) GODZILLA ANGUIRIS GAY BUTTSEX XXX UNCENDSORED https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFnloJ9eLK4 (1955) 1963-1969 Alfredo Bigcock's The Gays (1963, Small Role) JFK Assassination Orgy XXX (1963, Small Role) Astro Boy and Dr. Elefun Hot Steamy Orgy XXX (1964) Dr. Swelllove: Or How i Learned to Stop Fucking, and Love the Plug (1964) At Midnight I'll Suck Your Cock (1964) WE'LL SHOOT RUDOLPH (1964, wiped by NBC in 2012 for Blake Shelton Killing Rudolph) 12 O'Clock High on Drugs (1965) Gigantor Spanks his Screwdriver (1965) Carry On Fucking (1965) The Sound of Swellness (1965) Chiara (1966, No Relation to the 1989 Film) The Man From H.O.R.N.Y. (1966) Cyborg 0069 (1966) Kimba the Gay Lion (1966) Randy Scouse Gits (1967) Swell Trek (1967) The Born Homophobes (First Billy Jack Off Film, 1967) Electronic Orgy: THX 1169 4AB (1967) Godzilla vs. The Semen Monster (1967, Last Film Before Being Drafted in the Vietnam War) 1970s Catch-69 (1970, First Film After Returning From Vietnam) Sculd (1970, A Bum Orgy Adaptation) The Gay Geek (1971) Billy Jack Off (1971) THX 1169 (1971) Cocksucker Blues (1972) Sealab 2069 (1973) Fucking Tall (1973) Battle for the Planet of the Homos (1973) The Sixty-Nine Million Dollar Fag (1973) The Trial of Billy Jack Off (1974) Atom & Steve (1974) Blazzing Assholes (1974) Young Fuckenstein (1974) Fucking Tall Part 2 (1975) Hotel Drewland (1975) First MV Ever Made! Cocky (1976) Nothing to Do with the Rocky Films. Swello: or the 169 Gays of Sodom (1976) Billy Jack Off Goes to Washington (1977) Saturday Night Beaver (1977) Swell Wars Episode 4: A New Hope for Sex (1977) 3 Faggots (1977) Fucking Tall: Final Chapter (1977) SHiTs (1978) The Deer Fucker (1978) Macho Man (1978) MV Up in Stroke (1978) Orgy of the Planets (1978) The Night He Came (1979) Taxi in the Ass (1979) Cocky II (1979) The Swell Warriors (1979) All That Jizz (1979) Lou Pickles Poopy Bonanza (1979) Astro Boy, Mad Max Speed Rape Bonanza (1979) Fagpocalypse Now (1979) Gaylien (1979) Swell Trek: The Gay Porno (1979) 1980s Video Fucked the Radio Star (1980) Faggot Holocaust (1980) Cruising My Ass (1980) The Drewland Knights (1980) Swell Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strokes Back (1980) Cheek & Dong's Next Porno (1980) The Shining Dildis (1980) Fame with Astro Boy (1980) Ilomantsi (1981) MV Drew's Japanese Faggot (1981) The History of the Gay Men: Part I (1981, There Was No Part II) My Orgy With Andre (1981) Going Rape! (1981) Raiders of the Lost Arse (1981) Nice Reams (1981) Astro Boy 2 : The Road Warrior (Sequel to Astro Boy, Mad Max Speed Rape Bonanza, 1981) Animal Farm (1981) A Real American Faggot (1982) Da Da Dildo (1982) MV Things Are Tough All Over my Ass (1982) Nuku Pommiin (1982) MV Fuck Commies (1982) Fast Times at Drewland High (1982) Astro Boy - The 4th Wall (1982, From the Album of the Same Name) Cocky III (1982) First Splooge (1982, Featuring Tobio Tenma) Swell Trek II: The Wrath of Kock (1982) A Bum Orgy (1982, collaboration with a crazy geek) Queers (1983) Be Bad Johnny (1983) MV They Don't Know (Of Gay Sex) (1983) MV The Swell Outsiders (1983) Land Down Under (my Ass) (1983) MV Relax (Do It) (1983) MV Astro Boy, Falco, E.T., Inspector Gadget, Dalek, Pyro, Tony Banta, Sam Malone, Super All Star Orgy XXX (1983) Still Stroking (1983) It's a (Fucking) Mistake (1984) MV Swell Wars Episode 6: Return of the Swellness (1983) E.T.F. The Extra Terrestrial Faggot (1983) Taking it All Too Hard up my Asshole (1983) MV Cheek & Dong's The Corsican Butt-buddies (1984) Drew Pickles and the Orgy of Doom (1984) Red Cock (1984) The Penetrator (1984) Purple Cum (1984) Swell Trek III: The Search For Gay Sex (1984) Sixty-nine Candles 1984) Romancing The Kidney Stone (1984) Beverly Hills Cock (1984) A Bum Orgy (1984) Astro Boy: Beyond Thunderboner (1985) Every Masturbation Breath You Take (1985) MV Invisible Fuck (1985) MV Tobio: First Splooge Part II (1985) Cocky IV (1985) Inch by Inch https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inch_by_Inch_(film) (1985, Deleted Scene Only) The Bonerfest Club (1985) Voices Carry my Ass (1985) MV Astro Boy's Day Off (1986) You Give Gay Sex a Bad Name (1986) Gayliens (Sequel to Gaylien, 1986) Sledgedildo (1986) MV Cockodile Dundee (1986) Swell Trek IV: The Orgy Home (1986) Fuck Commies: The Swell Orgy Sequel (1987) Runnin Down a Wet Dream (1987) Super Macho Man Fucks Toby Tenma (1987) It's Raining Men (1987) MV Astro Boy, Fireman Sam, Fire Heist Orgy XXX (1987) Sex Predator (1987) The Unfuckables (1987) Cockodile Dundee 2 (1988) Sword Dance (1988) MV (Banned on Nippon TV due to Anpanman) The Crazy Girlie (1988) Swell Trek: The Next Generation (1988) Tobio III (1988) Takeover (1988, A Bum Orgy Adaptation, taking place in 1988, first film to mention Anpanman) Cumming to America (1988) Chiara (1989, small role, uncredited, entirely made by future Anti Barney Bunch Productions members.) Drew Pickles Astro Boy and Osamu Tezuka Stomach Cancer Orgy (1989) Honey I Shrunk Our Boners (1989) Barney Bunch vs Great 8 (1989) Swell Trek V: The "Not So" Final Fuckfest (1989) Uncle Fuck (1989) 1990s Gaywatch (1990) Cocksuckers from China (1990, second film in the Cocksuckers series) Saved by the Balls (1990) Stephen King's ShIT (1990) Robocock 2 (1990) Days of Swellness (1990) Cocky V (1990) Home Alone Masturbating (1990) Sex Predator 2 (1990) Beverly Hills, 690210 (1991) The Hunt for Red Cocktober (1991) Enter Astro (1991) MV JFK Assasination Orgy: The Swell Remake (1991) The Godfatherfucker Part III: the Last Orgy of Michael Corleone (1991) Penetrator 2: Judgement Gay (1991) Swell Trek VI: The Undiscovered Cunt (1991) Gaylien 3 (1992) Home Alone Masturbating 2: Lost in New York (1992) Super Swello Bros. (1993) Jurassic Cock (1993) Jizzed and Confused (1993) Doomed in the Ass (1993) Nutshack Jizz (1993) MV (Collab with Baikinman) Drew Pickle's The Nutshack (1993, First collaboration with Baikinman) Cockheads (1993) The Nightmare Before Masturbating Party Baikin XXX (1993) Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Fraiser Crane Seattle Orgy XXX (1994) The XXX-Files (1994) Swell and Sweller (1994) The Elder Cocks: Orgy (1994) Swell Trek: Deep Space Sixty-Nine (1994) Doomed in the Ass II: Hell on Drewland (1994) Drew Pickles Country (1994) Forrest Hump (1994) Swell Fiction (1994) Robots Don't Wear Ties (1994) Swell Trek: Generations (1994) swellER (1995) Fuckman (1995) Hong Kong 69 (1995) Astro Boy is the Scatman (1995) MV Buttman Forever (1995) The Little Gay Stripper (1995) Swell Trek: Voyager (1996) The Elder Cocks II: Dildofell (1996) Schweddy Balls (1996) Missionary Impossible (1996) Swell Trek: First Cocktack (1996) Buttman & Throbbin (1997) 3rd Cock From the Sun (1997) The Lost Sex: Jurassic Cock (1997) Fuckout: A Post Nuclear Gay Porno (1997) 12 Horny Men (Remake of Barney's 1957 Film, 1997) Gaylien: Resurection (1997) Home Alone Masturbating 3 (1997) A Bum Orgy (1997, Director, role played by Drew Pickles JoJo's Orgy (1998) Deep Impact in the Ass (1998) The Barney Bunch Movie (1998, Deleted Scene Only) Drewmageddon (1998) Fuckout 2 (1998) American History XXX (1998) Hλlf-Gay (1998) Swell Trek: Insurrection (1998) Kill Rudolph: The Horror Remake (1998) Merry Drewsmas (1998) MV (First Appearance of Domo) Swell Wars Episode 1: The Homosexual Menace (1999) Fuck Club (1999) Dudley Doo Doo-Right (1999) Cocksuckers from Cuba (1999, third film in the Cocksuckers series) Fag on The Moon (1999, A Biopic About Liberace) A Bum Orgy: Millennium Party (1999) New Year's Eve Orgy XXX (1999) 2000s 2000 Orgies! (2000) Yi Yi: a One and a Two (2000, the Poster Proves ithttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yi_Yi:_A_One_and_a_Two) Missionary Impossible 2 (2000) Seman (2000, Parody of Seaman) Romeo Must Suck My Cock (2000) XXX-Men (2000) Saving Dick the Clown's Penis (2000) The Barney Bunch Movie 2 (2000) Grandpa Got Fucked by a Reindeer (2000) A Bum Orgy (2000, taking place in 2000) Treasures Buried in a Fat Man's Ass (2001) Wet Hot Drewland Summer (2001) 911 Cocks in my Ass (2001) Astro Boy, Scrat The Squirrel Nut Shovers Orgy XXX (2001) Horny Peter and the Philosopher's Cock (2001) Jurassic Cock III (2001) Cockodile Dundee in LA (2001) Poolander (2001) Lord of the Dildis: Fellowshit of the Dildis (2001) Kill Rudolph 2: Rudolph Causes 9/11 (2001) Drew Pickles & the Goatse Gang (2002) Swell Trek: Enterprise (2002) Horny Peter and the Sex Chamber of Swellness (2002) Swell Wars Episode 2: Orgy of the Clones (2002) Lord of the Dildis: The Two Penises (2002) Home Alone Masturbating 4: Fucking Back the House (2002) The Elder Cocks III: Swellwind (2002) Swell Trek: Nemisis (2002) XXX2 (2003) Penetrator 3: Orgy of the Machines (2003) Astro vs. Jason (2003) Drew Pickles and the Founding Four go to Argentina (2003) The Brown Robot (2003) The Barney Bunch Movie 3: Crossover Orgy (2003) Lord of the Dildis: Return of the Swell King (2003) Kangaroo Jack Off (2004) Fucking Tall (2004, Remake of 1973 Film) Fahrenheit 69/11 (2004) Drew Pickles's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Hλlf-Gay 2 (2004) Cocksuckers from Iraq (2004, fourth film in the Cocksuckers series) Horny Peter and the Prison Rape of Asskaban (2004) Doomed in the Ass 3 (2004) Gaylien vs. Sex Predator (2004) The Life Aquatic: With Dr. Elefun (2004) Gay Gay Gay Men (2004) A Bum Orgy (2004, role given to Baikinman in order to show PBS an Elvis tribute on 12/31/04 after PBS Kids Go Ends) Gayman: The Legend of Drew Pickles (2004) Godzilla Final Orgies (2005) Brokeback Dildo (2005) The Faggot's Guide to the Gaylaxy (2005) The Biggest Cock in the Universe (2005) Orgy of the Worlds (2005) Buttman Begins (2005) Swell Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Shit (2005) Horny Peter and the Goblet of Cum (2005) Boners (2006) Sploogerman Returns (2006) YouTube Video Orgy XXX (2006) The Elder Cocks IV: Gaylivion (2006) Missionary Impossible 3 (2006) Death of a Gaylord (2006) XXX-Men: The (not so) Last Stand (2006) A Bum Orgy: Reloaded (2006) Drew Pickles and the Goatse Gang: Reloaded (2007) Astro Boy Rapes Jerry Falwell (2007) Horny Peter and the Orgy of the Phoenix (2007) Godzilla Vs Barney (2007) Transfuckers (2007) Shooter of Splooge (2007) Gayliens vs. Sex Predator: Requiem (2007) The Big Bone Theory (2008) Tobio: The Fourth One (2008) The Dark Dildo (Sequel to Buttman Begins) (2008) Fuckout 3 (2008) Uran's A Bum Orgy (2008) Censored Cartoons (2008) Astro Pissed the Witch Off (2008) XXX-Men Orgies: Wolverine (2009) Up my Ass (2009) Hangover Orgy (2009) Transfuckers: Revenge of the Homophobes (2009) Penetrator Salvation (2009) Fame With Astro Boy (2009, Remake of 1980 Film) Drew Pickles and Astro Boy Metro City Orgy XXX (2009) Swell Trek: The Swell Reboot (2009) Astro Boy Fucks Ro-Boy (2009) Horny Peter and the Full-Cum Prince (2009) A Bum Orgy (2009, did not have role, that role was given to Baikinman, Astro ended up directing it.) 2010-Present Day 2010 Dildis up my Bum-Bum (2010) Astro Boy and the Junkyard Butt-Pirates (2010 Short Film) Sex Predators (2010) Fuckout: New Anus (2010) Drew Pickles Astro Boy Megamind and Minion Metro City Foursome (2010) Fuck Commies (2010, reboot of 1982 original version) The Nutshack (2010, collaboration with Baikinman) Horny Peter and the Deathly Assholes – Part 1 (2010) XXX-Men: First Class (2011) Rise of the Planet of the Homos (2011) Transfuckers: Dark of the Goatse (2011) The Elder Cocks V: Skyrimjob (2011) Horny Peter and the Deathly Assholes – Part 2 (2011) 69/69 (2011) Missionary Impossible: Faggot Protocal (2011) Finn and Jake get Fucked by Baikinman (2011, director) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imE0TrzzTKw October 21 (2011, the version with Betty Barret at a school dance, before release, Anpanman wiped the film copy so he could film Akachanman) Do Not Touch Our Time (2011, small role, uncredited, made entirely by The Anti Barney Bunch members.) Rudolph makes an Earthquake (2011) MV Astro's Bum Orgy (2011, scenes with Rudolph causing 3/11 earthquake filmed by Domo, film Banned in Japan) Game of Fags (2012) Astro Boy Hates Moon Man (2012) Prometheus of Swellness (2012) Astro Boy, Kirito, Eren Yeager, Swordsmith Orgy XXX (2012) The Avengers of Drewland (2012) Magic Drew (2012) Cocksuckers from North Korea (2012, fifth film in the Cocksuckers series) The Dark Dildo Rises (2012) The Barney Bunch's Very Last Orgy (2012) Rape-it Drew (2012) Home Alone Masturbating 5: The Holiday Orgy (2012) The Faggot: An Unexpected Orgy (2012) Movie 69 (2013) You Know I Got Expelled (2013, Burned by Anpanman and Akachanman) MV Fuckfight! (2013) Attack on Homophobe (2013) Wolverine, Astro Boy, Melvin Butlers: Tokyo Gay Threesome XXX (2013) Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Turbo: Speedrape Bonanza (2013) Man of Swell (2013, Reboot of Sploogerman Series) Blowjobs (2013) Frozen Orgy (2013) The Faggot: The Raping of Smaug (2013) Swell Trek: Into Drew Pickles Darkness (2013) Jizzfish Eyes (2013) Get Fucky (2013) Astro Hijacks North Korea (2013, First Film in The Hijacks Series) Gayman 2: The Legend Continues (2013) Orgy of Cards (2014) Remake of House of Cocks Miniseries Trilogy. Drew Pickles Vs. Hannibal Lecter (2014) Gay is the New Straight (2014) The Grand Buttfuckfest Hotel (2014) Drew Pickles Godzilla and Muto Daikaiju Hyper Orgy (2014) Drew Pickles and Astro Boy Go to Castle Wolfenstein (2014) XXX-Men: Gays of Future Past (2014) Transfuckers: Age of Swellstinction (2014) Astro Boy is REALLY REALLY Gay (2014, YouTube Exclusive) Dawn of the Planet of the Homos (2014) Drew Pickles is Fancy (2014) Gaurdians of the Gaylaxy (2014) Drew Pickles Astro Boy Baymax Futuristic Threesome XXX (2014 short film) Intersweller (2014) The Endless Orgy (2014) The Faggot: The Orgy of the Five Armies (2014) Sixty-nine Shades of Swell (2015) Crappie (2015) Avengers of Drewland: Age of Waternoose (2015) Astro Boy: Faggot Road (2015) Orgy at Jurassic World (2015) Inside Out of my Bum-Bum (2015) Magic Drew XXL (2015) Penetrator Genysis (2015) Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Baymax, Pacman, Adam Sandler, Pixelated Orgy XXX (2015) Missionary Impossible: Waternoose Nation (2015) Ricki and the Astro (2015) Transylvania 6500 2 (2015, Human Kid who bullies Baby Kokinchan) Fuckout 4 (2015) Bridge of Faggots (2015) Swell Wars Episode 7: The Swellness Awakens (2015) Pinocchio 2: Oh Boy, Real Life Is Hard (2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6WQlhkxDfE Astro Stops The Crisis (2016) Do Not Touch Our Time 2: XY Invades Nippon TV.... But Fails (2016, final film role, filmed before being jailed) Films Astro Audition For, But Didn't Star in Drew Pickles Fucks Chaz Finster (1967, Originally Going to be Titled Drew Pickles Fucks Astro Boy, But due to the Vietnam War, He Was Replaced by Chaz Finster) Deep Throat (1972) Serpico (1973) Phantom of the Paradise (1974) The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) Cannibal Holocaust (1980, He didn't want his precious dick to get eaten) Cruising (1980) Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981, Steven Speilberg thought he was too young and gay to Play Indiana Jones) The Terminator (1984) Red Dawn (1984) Rushmore (1998, he also wrote an alternative script with loads of gay sex, When Wes Anderson saw the Script, He puked at it's disgusting tone and kicked Astro Out) The Thin Red Line (1998) The Human Centipede (First Sequence) (2009) Zoe & Blake (Sestrys) vs Germany (2010, lead villain role given to Baikinman) Do Not Touch Our Time (appeared in the Japanese Version instead)